


Matahari Bersinar Layaknya Perasaanku Padamu

by shuidi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 20 years old chibahaya, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, cie udah gede, first work in AO3, kucing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuidi/pseuds/shuidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulang tahun Rinka yang keduapuluh! Chiba mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebagai hadiahnya. Sepertinya, hadiah yang Chiba berikan lebih dari sekedar hadiah biasa…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matahari Bersinar Layaknya Perasaanku Padamu

**Author's Note:**

> kalau ada typo maklumin aja. OOC, iya. penggambaran latar failed.  
> saya bisa mempertanggung jawabkan ide saya, jadi nikmati saja.  
> garing. kurang romantis (///-///) nggak punya buku EYD yang baik dan benar.  
> demi poni tebel chiba.  
> chibahaya.
> 
> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei (^^)

Hari ini lumayan hangat karena sudah mulai memasuki musim panas. Rinka yang sudah bertambah tinggi─seiring bertambahnya umurnya─memakai pakaian serba hitam. Kemeja, rok, _stocking_ , sepatu hak tinggi yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dia memiliki janji dengan kekasihnya jam sepuluh di Stasiun Tokyo. Sepertinya memang Rinka yang bodoh datang jam setengah sepuluh. Jam tangannya─yang juga hitam─menunjukkan jam sepuluh kurang seperempat lebih.

Bodohnya aku, menunggunya sejak setengah sepuluh, batinnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Jam sepuluh kurang lima, akhirnya kekasihnya menampakkan diri.

“Maaf, sudah lama menunggu?” Chiba Ryuunosuke namanya. Dia jelas-jelas semakin tinggi sejak terakhir kali melihatnya… emm… entah kapan.

“Eng, enggak juga kok!” Rinka tidak ingin kebodohannya diketahui kekasihnya.

“Em? Benarkah?” Chiba menggoda.

“I-iya kok!” wajah Rinka sedikit memerah. Kepanasan, kepanasan.

“Baiklah, baiklah, sebentar lagi keretanya akan datang,”

Rinka memperhatikan penampilan teman sekelasnya dulu saat SMP. Dia benar-benar sudah bertambah tinggi dengan cepat. Entah kenapa, dia memakai jas hitam, kemeja putih, celana hitam, sepatu hitam layaknya orang mau kerja.

“Kamu mau kerja atau mau apa sih?” tanya Rinka heran.

“Oh? Ibuku menyuruhku memakai baju ini,” Ibunya merekomendasikan pakaian toh.

“Ibumu tidak tahu kita hanya pergi main?”

“Dia tahu, hanya saja…”

 

(Di rumah Chiba jam delapan)

Mata Chiba membesar, namun karena tertutup poninya, Ibunya tidak tahu tatapan kaget putranya melihat setelan jas yang ia pegang.

“Ryuu-kun, pakai jas ini ya?”

“Kenapa?”

“Kok malah nanya kenapa, kau mau pergi main dengan─”

“Pacarmu, kan?” adik Chiba, Shigure menyambar.

“Bukan,”

“Pacarmu pasti senang, kak,” adik Chiba, Shigure memang suka sekali menggoda kakaknya ini. Kadang Shigure memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh.

“G-A-K M-A-U,”

Akhirnya, Chiba dipaksa.

Begitu toh, batin Rinka.

Tak lama, kereta yang ingin mereka tumpangi datang, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Agak berdesak-desakan sih, tapi mereka berhasil masuk _*peace*_.

“Perjalanannya nanti mungkin setengah jam, kau kuat kan?” Chiba duduk di sebelah Rinka.

"Iya,” Rinka melirik ke barisan poni Chiba, “Memang kita mau kemana?” Rinka melanjutkan.

“Kau akan tahu,”

Rinka tahu ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh dari Chiba, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir kekasihnya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan di hari ulang tahunnya. Dulu, karena sibuk dengan perkuliahan, Chiba hanya bisa mengirim e-mail atau telpon padanya. Mungkin Chiba sadar rasa kesepian Rinka? Bisa jadi. _Cie, peka_.

***

Kereta yang Chiba dan Rinka tumpangi sampai pada Stasiun Otemachi. Rinka menengok ke arah Chiba, memberikan kode, _kita turun kereta?_. Chiba menggeleng seraya tersenyum manis. Sesaat hati Rinka bergejolak. Dulu, si tokoh utama game dewasa ini bukanlah seseorang yang murah senyum. Sekarang dia tersenyum manis di depan Rinka.

“Kenapa? Kamu luluh?”

“A-a-apa maksudmu?! Enggak kok!”

“Adikku suka menggodaku, mungkin aku tertular sifatnya?,”

“Hah?,”

Chiba menceritakan soal adiknya, Shigure. Adiknya sering menggodanya karena Chiba punya pacar. Kadang Chiba dipanggil, _Om Chiba_. Mungkin karena Chiba sudah punya pacar, Shigure berlagak mejadi keponakannya. Kadang sering mengganggu Chiba yang sedang belajar. Kalau mengirim e-mail selalu e-mail minta beliin makanan, atau e-mail iseng.

Chiba mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan Rinka satu e-mail iseng adiknya.

 

\--- 16 of 103 ---

From     : Shigure

                Kakak, aku kangen.

\---END---

 

“Kamu nggak cemburu kan?,”

“Apaan sih?! Jangan bergurau deh, nggak lah!,” Rinka agak marah-marah ya hari ini?. PMS kali yak. Chiba tertawa. Dia melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

***

Entah sudah berapa stasiun mereka lewati. Kadang Rinka bertanya mau kemana, dan kita turun kereta apa tidak. Jawabannya selalu, kau akan tahu, belum turun. Rinka merasa agak aneh dengan sikap Chiba. Memang, hadiah apa yang ingin Chiba berikan padanya?.

“Ah, Stasiun Ikebukuro, ayo turun,” Chiba berdiri diikuti Rinka. Entah Chiba kesambet petir atau apa, mungkin dia reflek menggandeng tangan Rinka, menuntunnya keluar kereta yang agak berdesakkan itu. Sampai diluar, mereka berdiri bersisian.

“Chiba, lepaskan tanganku…” Rinka meminta.

"Eh? Nggak boleh kalau aku gandeng?” Chiba menatap Rinka yang lebih pendek darinya─meski sudah memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

“Me-memalukan tahu,” Rinka menunduk, pipinya merona merah. Mungkin dia sudah lama tidak digandeng laki-laki jadi begini.

“Tenang saja, lihat saja sekeliling, jangan lihat tangan kita, kau akan terbiasa juga,” Chiba mengalihkan pandangan. Entah kenapa, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

“Nah, kau juga berpikir ini memalukan kan?” Chiba tertangkap basah.

“Sudahlah! Ayo kita jalan!” Chiba menarik tangan Rinka dan mereka mulai berjalan di perkotaan. Kadang mereka melihat banyak toko-toko yang menjual banyak barang yang terlihat enak untuk dibeli. Lama kelamaan, mereka juga lupa kalau mereka bergandengan─seperti kata Chiba─di tengah keramaian kota. Mereka asik berbincang.

***

Lima menit lebih mereka berjalan. Rinka mulai merasa capek─karena dia memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Dia mulai bertanya kemana Chiba membawanya.

“Sudah dekat, tahan sedikit kalau kakimu sakit,” Chiba berbisik di telinganya. Rinka hanya bisa mengangguk, sementara telinganya panas. Emm, karena kepanasan.

Berjalan lagi terus, naik tangga. Lantai satu, euh, capek. Lantai dua, capek banget. Lantai tiga, keringat membentuk laut di wajah Rinka. Sampailah di mereka di _hadiah_ Rinka.

“Nah, sudah sampai,” mata Rinka bersinar terang. Dia lupa kalau kakinya sakit karena berjalan dengan sepatu hak tingi. Tulisan tempat itu jelas,

 

Cat Café Nekorobi

 

“Kita mau masuk ke sini? Tidak salah?” Rinka masih tidak percaya.

“Iya, iya,” mereka masuk, disambut para penjaga toko. Rinka mulai merasa sangat senang dan… aneh. Sepasang kekasih ke tempat begini. Ketika Chiba sudah selesai membayar tiket surga untuk Rinka, Rinka sadar satu hal.

“Kita cuci tangan dulu─”

“Ka-ka-kamu kenapa tidak bilang mau bayar? Kamu jadi pakai uangmu kan?” Rinka merasa tidak enak Chiba yang membayar semuanya. Kalau Rinka tidak bergumam sendiri, dia pasti akan membayar bagiannya.

“Emm, kalau kau menggantikan uangku sih, tidak apa, gak mau ganti juga gak apa sih,” Rinka terdiam. Chiba mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk ke dalam ruangan. “Ada tigabelas, kamu harus cuci tangan dulu,” Rinka mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Chiba setelah melihat kucing-kucing itu. Dia hanya menangguk, mencuci tangannya.

Tigabelas kucing v.s. Rinka yang hanya seorang (mungkin Chiba hanya akan duduk diam saja memperhatikan Rinka main dengan kucing). Hati Rinka luluh. Seberapa tuapun dia, kesukaannya terhadap kucing tidak sirna. Dia mengelusinya satu-satu.

“Chiba! Chiba!,” panggil Rinka pada Chiba yang duduk di seberangnnya, “Mana yang kau suka?,” Rinka bertanya pada Chiba lalu mengelus-elus kucing yang bernama Kinako.

“Yang mana saja sih,” Chiba tersenyum melihat Rinka yang wajahnya berseri-seri. Pengunjungnya hanya mereka. Mungkin, orang-orang terlalu sibuk, dan bosan untuk melihat kucing-kucing ini, batin Chiba.

“Rinka, kau suka yang mana?,” Chiba tiba-tiba bertanya.

“Hmm… Kotaro?, lihat dia lucu sekali,” Rinka mengelus-elus kucing coklat muda dengan loreng coklat kehitaman. Setengah badannya putih. “Tapi semuanya manis!,”

“Benarkah?, bermainlah sepuasnya dengan mereka,” Chiba mengelus-elus kucing bernama Mocchi. Tapi, Mocchi tidak terlihat bahagia dengan elusan Chiba. Mungkin dia takut karena Chiba gak punya mata.

“Eh? Berapa lama kau pesan?,” Rinka mendongak saat Chiba bangkit.

“Satu jam,”

“A-apa?! Satu jam?! Berapa itu? Mahal banget gak?! Aku harusnya bayar sendiri bagianku!” Rinka masih menyesali hal tadi. Chiba tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Rinka layaknya bagaimana ia mengelus kucing-kucing.

“Sudahlah, nikmati saja hadiahmu,” Chiba meninggalkan satu kecupan di pipi Rinka. Sang gadis langsung memerah, sementara Chiba pergi ke toilet.

Eh? Ke toilet? Terlihat seperti Chiba punya alergi dengan kucing, pikir Rinka.

***

Satu jam. Dari duduk, berdiri, lompat, elus, garuk, sisir, foto, sudah Rinka lakukan dengan semua kucing─tak terkecuali. Kadang dia mengajak bicara Chiba yang asik memfotonya dari belakang. Kopi yang Chiba minum dari tadi sudah sedikit, sementara punya Rinka masih sentengah cangkir. Chiba melirik ke jam dinding.

“Rinka, sudah hampir satu jam,” Rinka meliriknya dengan tatapan agak sedih.

“Kau masih ingin di sini? Bayar la─”

“ENGGAK USAH, GAK USAH,” Rinka sontak berdiri karena takut Chiba akan membayarinya lagi. Dia diam dan menghampiri Chiba. “Kalau begitu, ayo pulang,”

“Kau masih mau di sini gak apa sih,” Rinka kesal mendengar kata-kata Chiba, apalagi sepertinya dia sedang perang hormon.

“Dasar kepala batu!,” Rinka meminum habis kopinya. Chiba tertawa kecil lalu berdiri, merapihkan pakaiannya.

“Kamu tidak mau ke toilet dulu?”

"Hng, ya, ya, ya,” Rinka pergi meninggalkan Chiba dan kucing-kucing. Tak lama, ia keluar, Chiba sedang berjongkok di depan Kotaro.

“Kau mau foto berdua? Eh, maksudku, bertiga,”

“Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?,”

“Dari tadi, foto hanya kau dan kucing, aku tidak ada,” Chiba mengangkat Kotaro dan dia berikan pada Rinka.

Hm? Kenapa ada pita di leher Kotaro?, batin Rinka. Tapi, pemikirannya buyar karena Chiba memanggilnya untuk fokus ke kamera.

“Haha, bagus hasilnya,” Chiba memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung celananya, “Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya,”

Hah? Ke toilet lagi?, dia beneran alergi kucing ya?, Rinka heran. Dia memutar Kotaro untuk melihat pita yang tiba-tiba ada di leher kucing manis itu.

Pita kuning, dan ada sebuah hiasan. Bukan hiasan, tapi cincin. Rinka duduk, dan meletakkan Kotaro di atas pangkuannya, melepaskan pita itu. Ada sebaris kata-kata di pita tersebut. Bunyinya,

_Rinka, selamat ulang tahun. Ini hadiahnya cincin._

Rinka nyaris serangan jantung. Kekasihnya berbuat terlalu jauh!.

“Rinka?” Chiba menegurnya membuat jantung Rinka bergedup kencang. Perlahan ia menatap wajah kekasihnya. “Wajahmu merah, kau senang dengan hadiahku?,” Chiba mengusap pipi Rinka yang merona.

“A-a-aku…” entah Rinka terlalu bahagia, air mata menggenangi sudut matanya. Chiba tersenyum dan mengusap air mata, mata kanan Rinka. Sementara yang kiri, ia cium sudut matanya. Untung Rinka reflek menutup matanya.

“Nah, jangan nangis, ayo pulang,”

***

Mereka sudah berjalan dalam diam sampai di Stasiun Ikebukuro. Sampai di stasiun, Rinka mulai berbicara,

“Kamu sampai memberikanku cincin…” Rinka menatap cincin dan pita yang dari tadi ia genggam di tangan kanan.

“Kau suka?”

“Eng… yah…” Rinka tidak menjawab. Chiba tahu, kekasihnya ini memang pemalu.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi datang, mungkin, Rinka akan diam selama perjalanan pulang.

***

Mereka sampai di Tokyo. Dan masih mengheningkan cipta. Langit terlihat oranye dan matahari terbenam. Mereka berjalan bersisian, dan tidak bergandengan seperti pagi menjelang siang tadi.

“Eng, maaf, aku terlalu mengagetkan mu, ya?” tiba-tiba Chiba minta maaf. Rinka kaget, dia langsung membalas pertanyaan Chiba dengan suara agak keras.

“Apa?! Enggak kok! Aku senang!” dia menurunkan sedikit volume suaranya, “Mungkin… untuk cincinnya… terlalu, cepat,” dia menatap cincin emas (mungkin KW) yang diberikan Chiba.

“Begitu ya, aku─” belum selesai berbicara, Rinka sudah memotongnya.

“Ta-ta-tapi, boleh aku pakai cincin ini ya?” Chiba terdiam. “Gak boleh? Ini kan hadiahku,” Rinka memegang cincin itu dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

“Haha, boleh kok, boleh,” Chiba tertawa lega. Kekasihnya suka hadiahnya. Rinka pun berusaha memakaikan cincin itu pada jari… em… jari apa ya? Dia tidak tahu cincin itu harusnya dimana!. Chiba yang melihat itu, mengambil cincinnya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Rinka (ingat ya, mereka hadap-hadapan, kiri kanan Chiba dan Rinka beda).

Chiba berniat memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Rinka. Tapi, Rinka masih terlalu kaget menanggapi kelakuan pria itu. Tangan kanannya di genggam tangan kiri kekasihnya dan mau dipasangkan cincin seperti sedang menikah. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

“Luruskan jarimu,” pinta Chiba. Rinka nurut-nurut saja. Chiba memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Rinka. “Pas sekali,” cincin itu pas di jari mungil Rinka.

“Te-terima kasih,” Rinka menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman Chiba. Mereka saling tersenyum dan berjalan pulang.

“Akan ku antarkan sampai rumahmu, oke?” Rinka mengangguk. Mereka kembali bergandengan dan berbincang.

“Kau tahu? Tadi di belakang aku sedikit merasa cemburu lho dengan kucing-kucing itu,”

***

Sampai di depan rumah Rinka, Chiba melepaskan genggamannya dan melambai rendah pada Rinka.

“Sampai jumpa lagi,”

“Ya,” Chiba melangkah meninggalkan Rinka, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Rinka memanggil namanya. Rinka menarik lengan baju Chiba, dan berjinjit. Manik merah Chiba melebar, Rinka memberikan tanda terima kasihnya satu lagi lewat mencium pipi tirus Chiba.

Rinka melepaskan Chiba dan melihat wajah yang terbingkai poni hitam itu masih terdiam. Dia tersenyum, lalu pergi masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak lama setelah terdengar suara debum pintu rumah yang pelan, Chiba memegang pipinya. Kali ini giliran wajahnya yang merona hebat. Ia tersenyum, dan melangkah pulang. Mungkin dia akan menelpon Rinka dan mengatakan, terima kasih atas ciuman di pipinya.

***

BONUS:

“Kau tahu?,” dua penjaga café kucing sedang membersihkan ruangan.

“Apa?,”

“Pasangan tadi yang datang manis sekali,”

“Iya, aku juga iri,”

“Kenapa aku masih menjomblo ya?” sang penjaga café mengeratkan genggamannya pada sapu lidi yang ia pegang seraya menangis tersedu.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Ide cerita ini didapat ketika sudah baca komik ansatsu chapter time for memories. Rinka tertangkap basah sedang bermain dangan kucing di pet shop dan difoto Koro-sensei.
> 
> Café kucing Nekorobi ini benar-benar ada dalam kenyataan. Kalian bisa tanya kang mas gugel. Bahkan cara perginya dari Tokyo dengan bantuan petanya kang mas gugel. Mungkin untuk perginya pakai kereta dari Tokyo agak diragukan keakuratan dan waktu perginya. Untuk segala nama kucing, peraturan-peraturan yang kutulis, semua ada di website bahasa inggrisnya. Kalau masalah tempat toiletnya dimana, aku juga gak tau.
> 
> Chiba gak alergi kucing. Dia hanya tegang soal ngasih cincin.
> 
> Kayaknya cincin bener-bener tiba-tiba ada dan pelengkap doang, tapi kalo gak ada bagian ini mungkin selama pulang mereka gak ngomong dan gak bakal Rinka mencium pipi Chiba.
> 
> ChibaHaya pernah disinggung bahwa hanya sebuah hubungan biasa dengan perumpamaan garis yang membusur. Cinta akan naik lalu akan turun dan itulah akhir hubungan. Tapi, menurutku hubungan mereka memang begitu. Naik lalu datar, sempet turun juga gak apa. Karena itulah takaran yang pas untuk cinta SMP. Makanya, aku buat cerita ini naik, datar, dan naik. Hehe.


End file.
